queencityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowthief
Shadowthief is a member of the New Knights. Danika Darke is the daughter of Dr. Darke and Solar Queen. Solar Queen is unaware of this fact. Dr. Darke became obsessed with his teammate, the young and beautiful Solar Queen. She was romantically involved with Supreme Commander (then became his wife), and was never interested in Darke in a such a way, so there never arose a chance for them to enter a relationship. Dr. Darke at some time decided to force a relationship and so he ensorcelled Solar Queen, took her into another shadow dimension, had a relationship and child with her, but then realized it was an infatuation and should never become a permanent relationship. After Danika's birth, he returned Solar Queen to Earth with no memory of their time together. Dr. Darke raised (or had raised) Danika in the other shadowy realm with brief visits to Earth without ever revealing her origin. To help protect her against extradimensional forces and enemies, Dr. Darke has shielded her throughout her lifetime. Danika's entire body, except her face and hands, are covered in sorcerous soul/flesh-tattoo glyphs. These powerful wards act as mystical shields. She also has a lifelong familiar, which in this dimension appears as a black cat named Percy (Percival). Percy is her guardian and companion, is very ancient and magical, and knows of Earth from past trips here, including a long stint in Ancient Egypt. After she was grown, Danika was permanently moved to earth. Dr. Darke informed her of the full truth of her origin, but she agreed not to tell Solar Queen or Supreme Commander, as it could cause a public scandal and perhaps disrupt the functioning of the Knights. Due to this she has a very complex relationship with her father and mother. Due to her magical and extra-dimensional origin and as the daughter of the world's most powerful sorceror, Danika has profound, innate magical gifts. She is not a fan of using magic, though she can sense and often manipulate it. Her most used ability is her gift with shadows. This comes in handy with her profession as a thief. Danika Darke is an private investigator and corporate spy, aka thief. She uses her skills to make a fantastic living, though becoming a broker in secrets has created a long list of enemies. One of the most dangerous groups she has run afoul of is King Energy and its leader, whom she nicknames The Sharp Dressed Man. In one instance, she stole a prototype frictionless molecular device from him, which were a pair of gloves. She uses them to slice through any matter, including windows, walls, safes, etc., which aids in her thieving. '''Powers: '''Danika Darke has many magical abilities, but her most well-known is her ability to control shadows. She can animate, consolidate, expand, or otherwise manipulate any shadow. She can see in the dark, cloak herself with or disappear inside them, plus travel inside and through them shadow to shadow, as well. She can steal a person's shadow, which has a weakening and disorienting effect on them. She can then utilize or attack them with their own shadow. Percy, being from the same shadow dimension, shares her ability to see in, cloak in, and travel through shadows. Percy often serves as her scout on missions. Danika can sense any magic and has some of the most powerful wards against magic known.